<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother dearest by ScourgeFanatic101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042026">Mother dearest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScourgeFanatic101/pseuds/ScourgeFanatic101'>ScourgeFanatic101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Feminine titles for omega males, Forced Pregnancy, Fucked Up, Heed my warnings, I mean they’re basically gender less but. . ., Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male JENOVA, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Verse, Omega Vincent Valentine, Oneshot, Other, Poor Vincent, Possessive Behavior, Sephiroth's (Compilation of FFVII) Terrible Childhood, That really messed him up enough to do this shit, Vincent Valentine Is Sephiroth's Parent, Vincent Valentine Needs a Hug, Vincent Valentine is beautiful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScourgeFanatic101/pseuds/ScourgeFanatic101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth stood over Vincent's limp body, surrounded by the man's dead comrades. 'Finally', thought the super soldier, 'He is mine'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jenova/Vincent Valentine, Sephiroth/Vincent Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mother dearest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feathery black locks of hair surrounded the beautiful pale face, eyes closed in a magical sleep caused by the materia Sephiroth held in his hand. The omega unfortunately had been in a state of distress when Sephiroth had taken care of the rest of the party.</p><p>They're bodies were still cooling as Sephiroth gazed down onto Vincent's unconscious body. He had removed the headband and let the black silken locks fall around Vincent's face.</p><p>Sephiroth couldn't help but stare in awe at the being laying on the ground before him, even unconscious and scuffed up the man was truly beautiful, seeming to lay there with grace.</p><p>Hazy, almost gone memories surfaced of two crimson eyes staring down at him tenderly, two hands holding him with the utmost care and a soft voice singing him to sleep.</p><p>This was the one person other than JENOVA who he owed his life to, the omega that had carried him and bore him into the world.</p><p>His mother.</p><p>Not only was the one human who he cared about laying right in front of him, in arms reach, but the solution to his problems was also in front of him.</p><p>If Sephiroth could create more beings like him, he would be able to finally rid this earth of the insects who thought they could control him and his father JENOVA, all he had to do was recreate the biological pattern that had created him.</p><p>Vincent's DNA and JENOVA's DNA.</p><p>Not only would his mother be connected to him forevermore, no one would be able to take advantage of Vincent ever again.</p><p>Memories of being held back and watching as his mother's limp form was locked into that coffin in an abandoned mansion surfaced, watching as that rat Hojo locked away his entire world.</p><p>He could finally protect his mother like Vincent had once done for him.</p><p>Sephiroth bent down and gathered his mother's limp body into his arms, resting Vincent's porcelain face against his chest. The stump where an armoured prosthetic arm once was hung limply to the side, the bent and charred metal breaking off in some areas.</p><p>He would find a way to apologise to mother about that later, Vincent wouldn't be needing two arms for what Sephiroth asked of him anyway.</p><p>The silver haired super soldier strode away from the murder scene, not even glancing back at his mother's dead comrades.</p><p>There was work to be done</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>